


Still Swinging

by Teletraan_1



Series: Football (mainly Liverpool) :-) [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., god knows why, i got really bored and the idea came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based off of one of my favourite Mignolet moments. The fake out against Aubameyang in the Europa League quarter final, first leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Swinging

 

* * *

 

 

It was the 7th of April 2016. Liverpool were facing Borussia Dortmund in the Europa league for the first leg at Dortmund.

It was only 4 and a half minutes into the game and Dortmund were pressing the defense hard. So hard that Sakho had run out of space and out of options. He had no choice but to pass the ball down to Mignolet, except he missed something. Or someone really. A someone in a yellow shirt and a big name on the back. Someone who was known as one of the best in his league. But after the ball left his foot in a side pass, there was no way for Sakho to stop it, the damage had been done.

The ball made its way towards the goal, towards Simon. He was out in the box, ready for the ball to hit his feet so he could send it sailing across the line that cut the pitch in half. But it wasn’t that easy. Dortmund were good, they did their homework, and they saw that the Liverpool keeper _could_ be shaky under the right pressure.

Aubameyang saw his chance, saw that with his speed there was no way the keeper could get past him. Once he got that ball he knew he’d have his chance. Open goal. So he took his chance. He sprinted. He hit the ground in a slide just as Mignolet’s leg moved backwards into the open air, loaded with the power of his kick. And for a moment, the red fans went silent.

The keeper’s teammates screaming at him not to kick it, but they all knew it was too late, his leg was already in the air. Everything seemed to slow down and the moment felt like an eternity. Among the stands, thousands of heartbeats stopped, gasps taken in one rush for air. Fists clutched the Liver birds on their scarves. The sea of red was silent, for a moment.

The sea of yellow cheered and spurred their player on. They celebrated as if the ball was already in the back of the net.

Aubameyang’s name was thrown about in the stands, as if he were a hero. But the ball still hadn’t been touched. It was there between the keeper and the striker, taunting, waiting to see who would reach it first.

The striker was too fast. Everyone knew that the kick wouldn’t go past him. His lower body already nearing the ball. But then something happened. Mignolet’s leg came down onto the ball and Aubameyang slid past, but the ball was nowhere to be seen. People’s foreheads came together in the centre, a clear sign of confusion. Where the hell was that ball? Milner looked over at Henderson in disbelief. Aubameyang had no clue why he hadn’t felt the pain of the ball hitting him with the strength of a keeper’s kick. It was supposed to have happened. He timed it, the fans, both red and yellow believed it would happen.

But it didn’t.

For a moment both sides of the stadium were quiet. It was only for a second. But that didn’t matter because by the time everyone breathed again, Mignolet was dribbling the ball around one of the best strikers in the Bundesliga.

And then the sound returned. Red men and women cheering and shouting their praise at the player many hounded and kicked down through the media. For a moment, there were no hateful words towards the Belgian. Only praise. And for the first time in a long time, Simon’s song sounded for a verse, only one but it was enough. Enough to lift the keeper’s spirits. Enough to bring a small smile to his face. He did good. Once he cleared the ball and walked past a confused striker back to his position, he chanced a look up to Klopp who was busy shouting instructions to his team but, as if sensing the keeper’s gaze, he looked over and nodded at the Belgian with a grin before returning to his job.

Yeah, he did good.

 

**A/N: Yeah idk why I wrote this but I got a writing urge and I wanted some more Mignolet in my life so I figured why not. The reactions are purely made up for the purpose of this story, I highly doubt people started singing his song but hey ho. Anyway I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
